Together
by c8linWAH
Summary: Set after Series 6 episode 10
1. Chapter 1

danny's pov

"i miss you"  
>"miss you too" Alice answered back down the phone before hanging. I sighed, it had been a week since Alice had left for England but it felt like a lifetime. The earliest flights we'd been able to book weren't till monday, another 2 whole days ! I buried my head in my hands and wished again I'd gone with her. A knock at the door distracted me. " yeah?"<br>"Danny?" it was Thabo. "Dup wants you, he says its urgent"  
>i followed Thabo out the door of the tiny B&amp;B room i'd been staying in and walked up to dup who was in his jeep.<br>"Good news, Trevanion"  
>"What is it?"<br>"well i was talking to some guys at the bar last night and one of them has a friend whos sister works in Joburg so i got talking and i may have mentioned your situation-"  
>"spit it out Dup" I wasn't in the mood.<br>"Well i managed to get you a flight for tonight"  
>I grabbed Dup for a bone crushing hug "Get off!" but he grinned.<br>i couldnt keep the smile off my face as i looked from him to Thabo. I was going to see Alice.

alice's pov

"charlotte bed!"  
>"but mu-" i looked at her stopping her short. "night" and she moped off to her room.<br>I smiled after her and went to sit in one of Georgina's many 'lounges'. She and Caroline were out and Liv was in her room so the house was quiet.  
>i turned the tv on and curled up on the sofa. There was nothing much on so i found myself thinking of Danny ... again. "monday!" i said to myself.<br>Words couldn't describe how much i missed him, from the moment he'd said goodbye i felt like a whole part of me was missing.i curled up tighter pulling the old blanket from the back of the sofa around me. I ignored the silent tears that fell as i drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Danny's pov

As i pulled up outside Georgina's the anticipation was unbearable. I walked in the front door quietly everyone was probably sleeping.i sat my case down and followed the noise coming from the front room. I peeked through the door and there she was. "alice" i breathed. She was sound asleep i smiled as i sat down beside her and gently put my hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes.  
>"Danny!" she sat up. "But i thought-"<br>"I got an earlier flight" and i pulled her close to me.  
>We held each other in comfortable silence, the sweet taste of reunion in the air. "I love you, Alice"<br>She looked up smiling "I love you too". I dont think either of us could stop the tears that welled in our eyes. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.  
>This, here with Alice, was home. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny!" Charlotte and Olivia appeared at the door.  
>"hey" they ran towards me and i pulled them in for a hug. god i'd missed those girls. I smiled at a stunned Caroline and Georgina who had just entered the room.<br>"But i thought-" Caroline started.  
>"Monday, yeah i know but Dup found earlier flights so i just-"<br>"Anders !  
>"i know" i was interested in what had been happening back home and i gladly filled them but I was struggling to keep my eyes open, it had been a long day.<br>"Right bed you two" said Alice from behind me seeming reading my mind. They started to protest but i gave them a look that soon silenced them.  
>"Come on girls, its late and i'm shattered" After another hug they headed off followed soon after by Georgina and Caroline, who had been on the phone to Dup.<br>"Well Mr Trevanion, i think we should get you to bed " said Alice, wrapping her arms round my waist.  
>"sounds good to me" i smiled and kissed the top her head.<p>alice's pov<p>

As me and danny walked hand in hand to our room i couldn't help the grin on my face. Even as we crawled in to bed together the smile on my face was impossible to miss." What u smiling about?" asked Danny pulling me close to him.  
>"I'll give you one guess" i whispered kissing his lips softly. He smiled the gorgeous smile i loved to see and kissed me back softly.<br>"i missed you so much Alice, i promise i'll never leave you again" i closed my eyes and snuggled in closer to him and smiled as i felt his hands on my bump. On our baby. " i love you Daniel Trevanion"  
>" I love you too" Danny whispered. I slept in Danny's arms and was glad to find i had not just been dreaming when i woke up the next morning.<br>I turned to face Danny who was still sound asleep. i brought my hand up and gently traced his features with my fingertips. His lips parted as my hands touched them and i laughed quietly at the peaceful expression on his face. i wrapped my arms around him and felt his arms tighten around me telling me he was awake. "Morning Mrs Trevanion" he said his voice rough and tired. i looked up and kissed him with all the passion i had. "Hey, what was that for?"  
>"nothing" i said and grinned up at him.<p>

I'd have happily lay in bed all day with Danny but we eventually had to get up. I stood up when i suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "oh!"  
>"Alice?" Danny was up in a flash his hands on my shoulders.<br>"It's fine just.. oh!" God.  
>"What is it ? Are you Ok? Alice !"<br>"Danny, its the baby. My waters just broke". 


	3. Chapter 3

Panic, fear, hapiness, confusion, more panic. I read all these expressions on his face. "Oh my god, what do i do?, LIV !" I was sitting on the floor breathing deeply trying to stay calm while Danny ran around like a headless chicken. "LIV!, it's Alice, get an ambulance"  
>"Aaaargh! Danny help" He was on the floor beside me his arms around me trying to comfort me.<br>"you're ok, its fine, i'm here"  
>"Ambulance is on its way, should be here any minute" said a bewildered Liv from the door. "you ok Alice?"<br>"Liv, i'm having a bloody baby here !" "Aw yeah well..." she looked at the floor as i squeezed Danny's hand tighter. After another few minutes of me groaning and Danny's paniced reassurances the paramedics arrived.  
>"We need to get her to a hospital" Danny all but shouted.<br>"no time, mr trevanion we will have to deliver the baby here" Oh God. This was it we were having our baby right here.

Liv's pov

i was sitting in the kitchen with Charlotte, Gran and Georgina.  
>Alice had been in labour for almost 2 hours now and we were all getting nervous. i squeezed Charlottes hand reassuringly as we heard Alice's screams from upstairs. i didnt know what to do with myself. i went from pacing to sitting then standing again. after what seemed like an eternity Danny entered the room looking exhausted but delighted, his eyes sparkled and he smiled from ear to ear. " well girls, how'd you like to meet your wee brother" he grinned as charlotte jumped up. "come on" Danny took Charlotte's hand and the rest of us followed.<br>We walked into the bedroom to find alice in bed holding what looked like a bundle of blankets. She smiled at me and i returned it with a grin.

Alice's pov

I was shattered but there was no fear of me falling asleep as i looked down at the gorgeous face of my wee baby boy. When Danny came back with everyone i smiled apologetically at Liv, in all the panic i'd kinda snapped at her, and was glad to see her return it.  
>Charlotte's eyes were eide as she climbed onto the bed beside me "hey" i said "do u want a go?"<br>She nodded nervously and i gently placed him in her arms."Careful, support his head" but she was a natural and grinned down at her new brother.  
>"Have you got a name yet?" Caroline asked from the end of the bed. i looked up at Danny who had sat beside me. He nodded.<p>

"Andrew Daniel Trevanion" i replied still looking at Danny. His green eyes glistened with tears, his face filled with pride. I smiled up at him before looking down at our son who slept soundly in his big sisters arms. I leant into Danny i'd just realised how exhausted i was. "you need a sleep" Danny whispered pressing his lips to my hair. "i'm fine, i'm fine " but he was having none of it.  
>"charlotte, how about you take Andrew downstairs and let your mum get some rest"<br>"Sure!" she handed Andrew to Caroline and they all left, i couldn't argue i could feel my eyes shutting, giving birth had been rather strenuous ! i smiled as Danny put his arms round me and pulled me close.

Danny's pov

A son! i was completely overwhelmed by how perfect he was. i'd insisted everyone giving Alice a chance to get some sleep.  
>"Thank you" i whispered to her once we were alone.<br>"for what?" she replied sleepily "everything, i love you so much Alice" and i couldn't help the tears of joy that ran down my cheeks.  
>"Aw Danny" said Alice looking up at me. She was so beautiful. Her blue eyes filled up as i gazed down at her, i was the luckiest man in the world ! i leant down and kissed alice with all the passion i could muster and she returned it. Even as we broke apart i pulled her even closer to me not allowing any distance beteen us. " i love you too Daniel Trevanion" alice whispered before finally falling asleep. I stayed with her till i was sure she was definitely out before heading downstairs. Caroline was on the phone to Dup, breaking the news and Liv and Charlotte were on the sofa Liv holding a sleeping Andrew she beamed at me as i entered. "Here" she said and stood up handing him over. I grinned as i looked down into the face of my handsome boy. I couldn't believe he was real.<br>I sat in between the 2 girls and they both leaned in. He was mesmerising it was easy just to watch his wee face, all the little noises he made and expressions that crossed his face. Soon Andrew woke up and he was hungry. "Ssssh wee man, here its coming" said Alice coming in, a bottle in hand.  
>"He's starving" i smiled at her.<br>"him and me both" remarked Liv, "C'mon Charlotte i'll get us something"  
>She winked at me as she left. She was giving me and Alice a minute alone. Alice sat beside me and i went to hand him over but she stopped me.<br>"you do it" And she handed me the bottle.  
>I grinned. I couldnt seem to stop smiling. Alice stroked Andrew's cheeked as he chugged away. After a while he drifted back to sleep again and i handed him to Alice.<br>"Here you go, Mum"  
>She took him expertly her blue eyes sparkling. The same sparkling blue eyes our boy had. I leant in and kissed Alice's head<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later Alice's pov

"Charlotte ?" i shouted up the stairs "come on we'll miss the flight, if you don't move it"  
>I rolled my eyes smiling as she flew down the stairs by me. "Thanks Georgina for putting up us"<br>"it was my pleasure call me when your home" mm home. Miraculously dup had fought hard and got us Leopards Den back so Andrew was fine for the plane journey and we were heading off. Danny arrrived back from loading up the car and said a final goodbye to Georgina then the 2 of us left and got into the car.  
>I turned and smiled at Liv, Charlie and a once again sleeping Andrew in the back. "We're going home"<br>"finally" said Liv i nodded in agreement when i noticed Charlotte.  
>"Charlie, you ok sweetheart?" she was chalk white and didn't look good at all.<br>"I'm fine"  
>"Honey, your very pale"<br>"Mum! i'm just tired, i'm ok" but i wasnt convinced as i turned back i caught Danny's eye and he gave me a reassuring smile.  
>"This time tomorrow, we'll be back home" he said i nodded, he was right everything was fine.<p>

Our flight was delayed and Andrew had woke up insisting on screaming the place down for the best part of an hour. It was 3 hours later when we finally took off.  
>Andrew had settled,and was now in Liv's arm, and charlotte had blacked out against Danny's arm. She still wasnt the best of colour, maybe she was just tired.<br>"you ok?" Danny asked quietly, obviously sensing the stress in me.  
>I took a breath before smiling "Just anxious to get home"<br>"Wont be long now" and he squeezed my hand.

Charlottes pov

I didn't feel very good. I thought once i got on the plane i'd be ok but i just feel weird and really really tired. Even when we arrived in Africa i still didn't feel great. "mum-" i whispered but Andrew was crying again and Danny was getting the cases. "Charlotte are you ok?" It was Liv, i turned to tell her that i wasn't but everything went black.

Danny's pov

Charlotte had been rushed to hospital, at the moment she was stable. Alice was a wreck, i tried to comfort her but she was beside herself.  
>"i should have realised" she kept repeating.<br>"Alice, love, this isn't your fault" but there was no telling her she didnt even seem to hear me so i just held her hand.  
>Caroline had taken Liv and Andrew home and i promised to call them as soon as we heard anything, if we ever did. The doctors seemed to be taking forever. We sat in the family room for what felt like an eternity eventually the doctor came in.<br>"Mr and Mrs Trevanion, first of all Charlotte has been stabilised, she's ok, she's awake"  
>"Can we see her?" Alice said "of course i'd just like to discuss Charlottes condition with you, please have a seat. charlotte has astrocytoma, its not serious at the moment but she requires immediate treatment and by immediate i mean tonight"<br>i felt numb, cancer but she was so young Alice spoke beside me i didnt really hear what she said but the next thing i knew we were on our feet and walking down the corridor. Charlotte was lying in the hospital bed, she looked so weak and fragile. "mum" she whispered.  
>"i'm here baby" Alice grabbed Charlotte's hand as i sat down on the other side of the bed. she turned and smiled at me and i smiled back.<br>"hey kiddo, you ok?" she nodded but she didn't look ok.  
>The painted smile on my face was just a mirage. I was terrified.<br>The Doctor came in and spoke to Charlotte about what was going to happen and she had nothing to worry about.  
>I followed the doctor out, wanting a quick word. "How bad is it, honestly?"<br>"Mr Trevanion, the tumour is small so surgery should be relatively straightforward. however Charlotte will need radiotherapy for months after and there is no guarantee the cancer will not return"  
>I nodded "thank you" and walked back into the room.<p>

Alice's pov

I felt sick but i had to be strong for Charlotte. She needed me. The doctors said there did not seem to be any major risks but the months ahead were going to be difficult. I couldnt believe this was happening, the guilt was eating away at me.  
>Charlotte fell asleep not long after she was given the anaesthetic. "Danny you should go home" I couldn't look at him.<br>"But-"  
>"Danny, please. Andrew needs you and so does Liv please...just...i'll call you" i looked up at him. He nodded and leant in to kiss me but i couldnt respond i felt so awful. He kissed my head then charlottes cheek and walked out.<br>Now Danny was gone i let the tears roll down my cheeks. My girl, how did i let this happen? How could Danny be so calm? I knew he probably blamed me. Charlotte was taken to theatre now all i could do was wait. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's pov

the doctors said the op had gone as well as they could have hoped so i was just waiting for Charlotte to come round. i phoned Leopards Den to tell them the good news. i spoke to Caroline.  
>"what a relief Alice, tell charlotte we're all thinking about her and we'll see her as soon as we can"<br>"Thanks Caroline, i will"  
>"i think Danny wants a word, here he is" oh god.<br>"alice?" his worried voice raised a lump in my throat.  
>"Danny everything's fine ok. Is andrew alright?"<br>"He's absolutely fine, are you ok?" No. I felt awful, guilt ridden that this had happened to my little girl.  
>"Yeah, look Danny i'll call later bye" and i hung up before the tears started.<p>

Danny's pov

"ok i love -" but she was gone. alice was pushing me away and i hated it. I had to see her. " Caroline would you mind keeping an eye on andrew for a bit?"  
>"of course but why?"<br>"emm I'm gonna take some of charlottes stuff to the hospital i'll only be a couple of hours. He's due a feed at 9 but i might be back, he's sleeping anyway but i'll take the radio so if -"  
>"Danny, go" I nodded and headed out into the jeep.<br>In no time i was at the hospital i caught sight of Alice pacing the corridor ahead of me. i practically ran to her. "Alice ? Whats wrong?"  
>"Danny what are you doing here ? everything fine you're meant to be at home!"<br>"Caroline said she'd keep an eye on things and i thought i'd bring some of charlie's stuff up. Is she awake?"  
>"Aw Danny, you didnt need to i could've sorted all that" Didn't she realise i was just as concerned as she was.<br>"Alice, i love Charlotte as much as Rosie and Liv and Evan AND Andrew ok? plus i need to be here for you as well" I pulled her in to my arms and felt the walls she'd built crumble as she sobbed into my chest.  
>I held her while she let it all out. "C'mon lets go see how she's doing" and i took her hand in mine.<br>Charlotte was just waking up as we walked in. "Danny!"  
>"hey sweetheart how you feeling?"<br>"tired" I sat down on one side of the bed as alice sat on the other. "when can i go home? I want to see Andrew... and Dup" She looked at Alice.  
>"If you're up to it i'll phone Danny tomorrow and they can come visit" Charlotte looked at me with a smile on her face.<br>"i'll even bring Tula" i added and she giggled. She was exhausted and soon she fell back asleep. "I should probably get back"  
>Alice nodded though her face fell slightly. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow, are you sure you're ok to stay cos i can if you-"<br>"Danny go i promise i'll phone you if anything happens. give Andrew a kiss from me" she smiled half heartedly "I love you" and i kissed her deeply "love you too" and with that i reluctantly left.

(x)

Andrew had me up half the night crying. i think he missed alice.  
>"Me And you both kiddo" i murmered as i rocked him back and forth. I was waiting on the kettle to boil for his bottles when Liv joined me.<br>"Hey can't sleep?" i yawned. she nodded "Want me to take him?"  
>"please!" I gently placed him in her arms and quickly prepared the botttle before he started crying again. Liv went to hand Andrew to me but instead i held the bottle out. "you give it a go." "really?" she grinned delighted.<br>"absolutely, but no ideas now" "Danny!" but she continued to smile as Andrew started devouring the bottle. "So how are you?" Liv said still watching Andrew.  
>"I'm fine" she looked at me with a familiar expression "you look like your mum when you do that face" i laughed slightly. Liv blushed a bit but kept the same expression. "it doesnt matter how i am i just need to be strong for Charlotte and for alice too." Liv nodded as she winded Andrew. It was quiet for a minute as he fell asleep and as Liv handed him back she said "Dads need a cry too you know" she kissed my cheek and headed off to bed.<br>"Liv" she turned. "thanks" she grinned at me and closed the door of her room. I looked down at my sleeping son and thought about what Liv had said and what i had said. Exhaling we headed back into our room and i lay him down in the cot. I lay awake, which was stupid, i should have taken all the sleep i could get, but the bed was too empty. Turning and seeing Alice's empty pillow what Liv had said hit me and i couldn't stop the steady stream of tears. 


	6. Chapter 6

Andrew had me up half the night crying. i think he missed alice.  
>"Me And you both kiddo" i murmered as i rocked him back and forth. I was waiting on the kettle to boil for his bottles when Liv joined me.<br>"Hey can't sleep?" i yawned. she nodded  
>"Want me to take him?"<br>"please!" I gently placed him in her arms and quickly prepared the botttle before he started crying again. Liv went to hand Andrew to me but instead i held the bottle out. "you give it a go."  
>"really?" she grinned delighted.<br>"absolutely, but no ideas now"  
>"Danny!" but she continued to smile as Andrew started devouring the bottle. "So how are you?" Liv said still watching Andrew.<br>"I'm fine" she looked at me with a familiar expression "you look like your mum when you do that face" i laughed slightly. She reminded me so much of Sarah and it was a good thing too. Liv blushed a bit but kept the same expression. "it doesnt matter how i am i just need to be strong for Charlotte and for alice too."

Liv nodded as she finished feeding Andrew. It was quiet for a minute as he drifted to sleep and as Liv handed him back she said  
>"Dads need a cry too you know" she kissed my cheek and headed off to bed. I was surprised i turned after her.<br>"Liv" she spun round. "thanks" she grinned at me and closed the door of her room. I looked down at my sleeping son and thought about what Liv had said and what i had said. Exhaling we headed back into our oom and i lay him down in the cot. I lay awake, which was stupid, i should have taken all the sleep i could get, but the bed was too empty. Turning and seeing Alice's empty pillow all that Liv had said hit me, all that had built up overflowed and i couldn't stop the steady stream of tears.

Sunlight was coming in through the window when I woke up, wasn't the best sleep i'd ever had. I peered over at the cot and smiled at my sleeping son. I guess everyone was right he was my double apart from the jet black hair that was definitely not mine. It was easy to lose track of time, just watching all the expressions that crossed his face as he peacefully dreamed. I remembered back to when Rosie had been born, i'd had been just as ecstatic to have a daughter and now I had a son I was just as delighted but it was a different feeling. I could already visualise all the father, son things we would do together play cricket and go watch the football. I was imagining it all when he started to wake up. I picked him up gently "Hey, my boy" i laughed as he let out a big yawn.  
>Everyone was already up. Liv was ready for her first day back at school and she was just heading out when i walked into the kitchen. "Tell Charlotte i'll come see her tonight"<br>"I will" i replied as she kissed Andrew and then my cheek. I smiled after her amazed at how much she'd grown up and how great she'd turned out.  
>"What time for the hospital?" asked Dup who was sat tucking into his breakfast.<br>"As soon as we can" He nodded and i set about getting Andrew's bottle ready before he started screaming.

I carried Andrew, sleeping in his car seat down the hospital corridor. I was anxious to see Charlotte i hoped she looked a bit better last night she'd seemed so tired.  
>I was pleasently surprised when i walked in and she was sat up looking a lot better. Still not the lively Charlotte we were used to but better.<br>"Dup!" Dup laughed and kissed her head.  
>charlotte leaned forward to see her wee brother. "I think he missed you!" i laughed and sat him down at the end of the bed. She immediately started fussing over him.<br>I looked at Alice. She looked shattered. I left Dup and Caroline watching Andrew and crossed the room and wrapped my arm around her.  
>" you ok?" I whispered. Dup was giving Charlotte an update of every single animal at Leopards Den it seemed.<br>alice just nodded and held me tight to her.

Alice's pov  
>I felt so much better now Danny was here.<br>He was the one who always seemed to give me a lift just when i needed it. I kissed him softly. "Thank you" I whispered back to him.  
>"For what?" Confusion crossed his face.<br>"Everything" He rolled his eyes but gave me the wee smile i loved so much before pressing his lips to my hair.  
>I went to have a look at Andrew, I'd hated leaving Danny with him to do the sleepless nights.<br>"How's he been?" i asked.  
>"Absolutely fine, he only got up once last night and woke around 8 this morning and he's not due a feed for another couple of hours"<br>I nodded and smiled at my boy, the living image of his Daddy.  
>"Do you want to grab a coffee?" Danny asked me. I motioned to Andrew. "Caroline will keep an eye on him and we'll be back before he wakes Dup's with Charlotte, come on. You need a break. " he added the last bit quietly. I Deliberated internally before nodding.<br>I kissed Charlotte quickly i was happy she had definitely perked up a bit and was moaning to Dup now about how boring England had been.  
>I took Danny's hand as we left the room quietly.<br>We ended up sitting on a bench outside sipping our coffees. "Alice?" I looked up at Danny "Charlotte's going to be fine"  
>I nodded but i felt the emotion rise again. Danny saw it to, he sat his cup down then took me in his arms. "I was so scared" i whispered brokenly.<br>"I know, we all were but hey" he pulled back smiling, "everything's going to be ok, i promise."  
>It was times like this i couldn't believe i'd found Danny Trevanion. "I love you, you know that don't you?"<br>"I love you too" He grinned back at me and my heart melted.  
>Eventually we stood up and Danny wrapped his arm round my waist as we walked back into the hospital. Everything was going to be alright. Danny had promised.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's pov  
>I felt so much better now Danny was here.<br>He was the one who always seemed to give me a lift just when i needed it. I kissed him softly. "Thank you" I whispered back to him.  
>"For what?" Confusion crossed his face.<br>"Everything" He rolled his eyes but gave me the wee smile i loved so much before pressing his lips to my hair.  
>I went to have a look at Andrew, I'd hated leaving Danny with him to do the sleepless nights.<br>"How's he been?" i asked.  
>"Absolutely fine, he only got up once last night and woke around 8 this morning and he's not due a feed for another couple of hours"<br>I nodded and smiled at my boy, the living image of his Daddy.  
>"Do you want to grab a coffee?" Danny asked me. I motioned to Andrew. "Caroline will keep an eye on him and we'll be back before he wakes Dup's with Charlotte, come on. You need a break. " he added the last bit quietly. I Deliberated internally before nodding.<br>I kissed Charlotte quickly i was happy she had definitely perked up a bit and was moaning to Dup now about how boring England had been.  
>I took Danny's hand as we left the room quietly.<br>We ended up sitting on a bench outside sipping our coffees. "Alice?" I looked up at Danny "Charlotte's going to be fine"  
>I nodded but i felt the emotion rise again. Danny saw it to, he sat his cup down then took me in his arms. "I was so scared" i whispered brokenly.<br>"I know, we all were but hey" he pulled back smiling, "everything's going to be ok, i promise."  
>It was times like this i couldn't believe i'd found Danny Trevanion. "I love you, you know that don't you?"<br>"I love you too" He grinned back at me and my heart melted.  
>Eventually we stood up and Danny wrapped his arm round my waist as we walked back into the hospital. Everything was going to be alright. Danny had promised.<p>

Alice and Danny, much to Danny's persuasion, were taking turns staying with Charlotte.  
>Alice had been reluctant at first but she too realised Andrew needed her as well.<br>Danny loved Charlotte to bits and Charlotte adored Danny. They could easily be mistaken as father and daughter.

Danny's POV

"Charlotte, you're gonna get me thrown out!"  
>Charlotte was laughing hysterically and despite my best attempts i was laughing just as much as her.<br>I'd taken in some of the photo albums that were lying around the house and we'd found a picture of Dup in his well "prime".  
>"Better not mention that one to him" I said.<br>Charlotte nodded still giggling.  
>"Come on, you need some sleep otherwise you're mum will murder me" I sat on the seat beside her as she snuggled down into the bed.<br>I smiled at her. She was doing so well, out of all of us she seemed to be the most relaxed.  
>"Danny?" she said sleepily.<br>"What is it sweetheart?"  
>"you know how your Rosie's dad?"<br>"yes" I said confused slightly.  
>"and Andrew's dad and Liv has her dad in England."<br>"uhu" I had a feeling i knew where this was going.  
>"Why don't i have a dad?" I was holding my breath. I didn't know how to answer that question. "Did my dad not want me?" Charlottes eyes filled with tears.<br>That sparked anger in me. Alice had told me all about Charlotte's father how he'd gone back to his wife and kids as soon as Alice had told him she was pregnant. "Charlotte listen to me," and she lifted her face out the pillow. Her eyes red. "your father was a fool, okay? and you don't need him alright?" She nodded again as more tears fell. "Hey come here." I sat on the bed beside her and pulled her in to my arms.  
>Eventually she stopped crying.<br>"Danny?" She said again. "will you be my dad?"  
>My heart just about burst. I felt the emotion rise up in my throat. "I'd be honoured to be your dad!"<br>"Thanks Danny," and she cuddled closer into me. Still grinning myself i pressed a kiss to her head.

Alice's POV

Andrew was definitely going to be as tall as his Dad, he took ages to get to sleep and carrying him around rocking him gently was exhausting he was that heavy !  
>I glanced over at the clock. 5am. I could have cried, i'd only had about 4 hours sleep in the past 3 days and hospital chairs were not comfy, a 4 month old baby did not allow much sleep either.<br>After another 20 minutes of pacing I was sure Andrew had drifted off, so i placed him gently down.  
>Charlotte was hopefully going to be allowed home any day soon much to my relief. Of course she'll need to rest alot but at least i'll have her home.<br>Her and Danny home.  
>It had been months since we'd spent the night together or even been alone. I missed him so much it was almost like being back in England again.<br>I was just starting to drift off when the alarm went telling me i had rounds to do.

I reluctantly rolled over and pulled myself out of bed.  
>I pulled on a vest top and shorts and ran quickly down to see to the animals.<br>The leopard cub that had been brought in last night was looking a lot stronger. Poor wee thing had been abandoned.  
>When i was sure everyone was seen to I made my way back up to the house.<br>Andrew was still sleeping but the rest of the house was up.  
>"Morning all" Liv looked like she was going to fall asleep right into her cereal, which reminded me i had to have a chat with her about her school work. I'd wait till later when she was a bit more awake plus Danny would probably want a say no doubt.<br>Nomsa entered the kitchen, phone in hand. "Alice, its for you, Danny"  
>"Thanks Nomsa" and I took the phone.<br>"Danny? Everything ok?"  
>"yeah everything's great, I just spoke to the doctor"<br>"and?" He was deliberately keeping me in suspense.  
>"I dunno, Charlotte do you think we should tell her?" I could hear Charlotte laughing in the background.<br>"Danny!" I could picture his grin.  
>"Charlotte got the all clear so she's allowed home!"<br>"WHAT aww thats brilliant! I'll be there as soon as i can ok?" I was ecstatic.  
>"Okay and Alice?"<br>"yeah"  
>"I love you" I couldn't help the big smile or the amazing feeling that always came over me when he said that.<br>"I love you too"

**Added a wee kind of closer. This is kinda it, I know its a bit rubbish but oh well :(**


End file.
